Three Days In Rizenbul
by Fullmetal59
Summary: Winry had invited Ed and Al back to Rizenbul for a party that was going to be held. Ed didn't want to accept thinking it would be meaningless, but eventually agreed. But alot can happen in three days.
1. Day: One

**Fullmetal59: I'm not sure if this is going to turn out good or not but I had to write it. I couldn't get this story out of my head. Well Ed and Winry are 13 and Al is 12. They all look the same as they did on episode 8, with Barry The Chopper. So Winry has her hair down and wears that white dress and Ed in the usual. It's also Winter, just so you know. Also this story is only going to be maybe three or four chapters. Well anyways heres the story.( I've said to much) Hope you like it! **

Three Days In Rizenbul

_Day: One_

Winry was waiting outside for Ed and Al. She had sent a letter the other day inviting them to come to Rizenbul for a party that was being held. She had been waiting for about two hours outside in the hot sun. She was starting to loose hope. She stood up from her seat and headed for her door. When she opened it she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see no other than Ed running down the dirt trail to her house. She was relieved, she thought he wasn't going to come. She backed away from the door and walked towards the direction they were coming from. Once he was in front of her she yelled. " What took you so long! I was waiting outside for you for almost two hours." She said poking him with every word. Then she smiled, " Welcome home you guys." Ed just stood there confused. Winry was already walking ahead when she noticed he was just standing there. " Well c'mon are you coming or not. Granny is making stew." Ed shook his head and started running to the house. " Hold on brother!" He shouted as he ran after him. " Guess he still likes stew."

--

Ed just finished gobbling down his second plate. Pinako and Winry were already in there rooms doing who knows what leaving Ed and Al at the table. " Wow brother, it seems you can still eat alot."

" Yup." He said rubbing his stomach. " Well i'm going to take a shower. See ya." He said as he stood from his seat and headed for the bathroom.

--

Winry was rummaging through her dresser to find the perfect thing to wear for the party, two days from now. " I wonder what Ed is going to wear. He better not where that same outfit. You're suppose to look nice. As a matter a fact i'll tell him that now." She stepped out of her room and looked for Ed everywhere. " Hey Ed, where are you?" Then she put her hand on the doorknob to the bathroom. " E--" She stopped and they both turned as red as a cherry. Ed was starting to unzip his pants so he could take a shower. She looked down and shouted " Sorry!" She quickly slammed the door shut. She leaned on the door and sighed. She was so embarresed and went to her room.

--

Ed came out after about ten minutes still slightly red from earlier. He had his pants and black tank top on only with the towel over his shoulders. He walked to his room while Al was sitting on his bed. " Anything wrong Al?" He asked rubbing his hair with the towel. " No I was just wondering."

" What about?"

" Don't you think it's colder in Winry's room then in ours."

" I guess, why?"

" I was thinking maybe you could ask her to sleep in your bed with you, so she won't be so cold." Ed lightly blushed. " No way!"

" C'mon Ed, we both know you won't _mind _right?"

" What makes you think that!" He said blushing even more. " Well then think of it as giving her a favor, just so she won't be cold." Ed sighed nervously, " Ok fine, but if I get hurt, your paying the hospital bill." And with that he left the room.

--

He slowly approached her door. _I don't even know why i'm doing this. Why am I so nervous. It's just a simple question. Do you want to sleep with me? Wait a minute no it's not!_ He shakily opened the doorknob. He saw she was under alot of covers, but they were all pretty thin so she was still pretty cold. _Phew, she's still asleep._ He began to turn around until he heard her voice. " Ed?" _Ah man._ " What are you doing?"

" Uh, well you see," He started sweating pretty bad, " I was, umm, j-just, uh, w-w-wondering t-th-that maybe y-you would w-want to, y-you k-know," he shakily put his hand behind his head and his blush was so dark you could mistake it for old blood. " What?" He gulped. " Well it's c-col-c-colder in h-here t-t-then in m-m-my r-room and I h-have t-thi-thicker she-she-sheets t-tha-than y-you s-so I was w-wondering if you w-ould w-want t-to s-sle-sleep w-w-with m-m-me, b-but y-you k-know on-only i-if y-you w-want."

" Ok, calm down, so you're asking me if I want to sleep with you on your bed, if i'm cold?" He nodded his head up and down nervously and fast. She put her index finger on her chin. " Hmm, sharing the same bed with the famous Edward Elric." He waited impatiently for her answer. " I guess I can fit that into my busy schedule." He was suprised. He thought she would yell at him for even thinking about it. _So i'm going to sleep with Winry._ He was excited and scared at the same time. " I'llbewaitingintheroom!" He shouted really fast and ran back to his room. She just laughed.

--

Once he got inside of his room he saw Al still sitting on his bed. " So brother what did she say?"

" Shesaidshewouldsleepwithme."

" What?"

" She said she would sleepwithme."

" Come again?"

" She said she would sleep with me."

" See? I told you she would say yes."

" No you didn't."

" Well you know I meant to say it." Ed sighed. Just then Winry came in. She had on a sleeping gown, similar to her regular outfit. Ed had on blue boxers and his black tank top. His heart started to pace real fast. He watched her as she setteled into his bed. " Well are you coming, or are you gonna stand there all night?" He laughed nervously, again and slowly approached the bed. She just turned around and faced the wall trying to get some sleep. He finally just went into he bed and pulled the cover over him. He turned to face Winry who had her back to him. Then he fell asleep

What he didn't know is that when he fell asleep he put his arm around her waist. She turned around and put her head on his chest along with putting her arm around him as well.

**Fullmetal59: So how did you like it? Please tell me! Would you guys want to know about the party? Well either way it's up to me. Please R&R!**


	2. Day: Two

**Fullmetal59: Okay so I guess i'm continuing it. Thanks for the reviews. Here goes nothing.**

Three Days In Rizenbul

_Day: Two_

They woke up due to a flash and blushed heavily at the position they saw themsleves in. " Ahh!" They screamed in unison. Ed fell off the bed, since he was on the edge, and Winry backed up till she hit the wall. Al laughed. " Now we can save that moment forever."

" Not until I get through with it." Ed tried to snatch the picture from him but Al moved his hand. " Al!" Al kept his hand high. He kept on jumping up and down trying to grab the picture. " Ah c'mon brother, you know you wouldn't _mi_--"

"Al!" He yelled turning a little red. Al giggled. Winry finally came out of embarrassment and shock. She moved off of the bed and tried to speak. " Hey gu--" She was cut off when Ed once again shouted at Al, and vice versa. " Guys!" They both turned to the obviously fumed blonde. " Umm, yes?" They both said in fear. " I was just going to say see you at the table."

" Oh ok," They said relieved. She moved slowly toward the door but stopped next to Al. " Oh and Al," He turned around and she took the picture from off guard. " Good job!" Ed said. " Now I can show my friends!" Winry shouted happily. He changed his mind. " Wait that's not good."

" Too bad. If you want it Ed, you'll have to catch me." She said running towards her room. " Wait!" He said running after her. She ran into her room, and he was halfway through her door when she slammed the it shut. He flew back hitting the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.

Al came out of the room after he heard somone hit their wall. He looked left and right, then finally looked down. He kneeled down. " Brother? You Alright?"

" I think so. Man someone needs to teach that girl some manners." Al bursted out laughing. " What are you laughing about?" He immediately stopped. " Nothing." He tried to keep himself from laughing but failes and once again burst out laughing. " What's so funny!"

" Someone needs to teach you some manners." Ed looked at him with annoyance. " Al that's not so funny."

" Well, i'm going to see if Auntie Pinako is done with breakfast. You get Winry." With that he rushed downstairs. He sighed and knocked on the door. " Hey, Winry?" He heard muffled sobs coming from behind her door. " Win?"

" Y-yes?" She said sadly. " Are you alright?" He asked concerned. " Yeah, i'm... fine."

" C'mon out of there. I bet Pinako is done making breakfast." He said trying to cheer her up. The door opened up slowly. He saw her eyes were a little red. She started walking towards the stairs but Ed grabbed her wrist. " You sure you're okay?" She smiled at him and nodded. She moved her arm up a bit and put his hand in hers. They both blushed once again. " Alright, c'mon lets go eat."

She held his hand all the way down the stairs until Pinako came into view. " Morning, granny."

" Morning, Auntie."

" Good morning, Winry, Ed."

" So what's for breakfast?" Ed said excited. " Well, taste and see." He hurriedly sat at a chair and took a spoonful. He didn't even get to swallow it since he spit it out, unfortunately it landed on Winry. She was pissed. " Umm, s-sorry, Winry."

" Edward..." She grabbed her wrench and threw it across the table hitting Ed right on the head. He got up slowly with a small white flag. " I surrender, I surrender!" Winry giggled. He finally went back onto his chair. " Pinako, what was it?"

" Oatmeal."

" Wait a minute, isn't it made with milk!"

" Hmm, now that I think about it, I guess it is."

" Why didn't you warn me!"

" I was going to see if you would notice."

" Well, apparently so! That cost me my head!"

" I never told you to spit it out on Winry."

" She's right Ed!" Al added in. Suddenly remembering what she wanted to ask Ed before she saw him in the restroom, she said, " Hey Ed you can't dress like that to the party." Everyone stopped what they were talking about and looked at her. " What?" Ed said. " Well it's sorta like a formal party. You don't have to where a whole suit, just the shirt."

" I have to?" He said whining. " Yes." She said firmly. He sighed. " But what if I don't have any formal shirts."

" Well then we'll have to shop for some." _Ah man, I don't like to dress formal._ She smiled at him. " Don't worry, i'll help you find something nice." _Oh great, this is gonna be a long day, he thought solemnly._

--

They had been looking at the same clothes for over an hour. " We're not going to be able to go until you pick one."

" Fine, fine, what about this one." He held up a black long sleeve, button up shirt. She sighed. " I guess, that'll do." She grabbed the shirt from him and they walked to the counter. They noticed a man pointing a gun at the shop clerk demanding money. " Hand it over!"

" Forget It!"

" Fine!" The man looked to the side and saw Winry. He grabbed her wrist and put her in a neck lock. " Ed!"

" Winry!"

" Either you give me the money or say good-bye to the kid." The clerk opened the register and started to take out the money. Ed ran over to the man and shouted, " Hey let her go!"

" What, you want your girlfriend back?" He blushed but knew it didn't matter right now. " Yeah!"

" Too bad, pipsqueak." He kicked Ed in the gut. He flew back into one of the nearby clothes stands. " Ed!"

" You're messing with the wrong State Alchemist!"

The man turned around. " State Alchemist? You? You've got to be kidding me!"

" Sun of a..." He clapped his hands and made the ground under the man come up. " What the!" Winry fell from his hands and Ed caught her in his arms. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Then they heard cheering. He put her down, walked over to the man, and put his foot on the man's neck. " I'm State Alchemist Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist." Once again everyone cheered. He transmuted some strong chains and tied him up. Winry ran over to him, gave him a tight hug and a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed like crazy. Everyone in the building said, " Aww..." He went and picked up the shirt and payed for it. Before he left her heard one group of people say, " Aww, they make such a cute couple. They both blushed a crimson color.

--

Right before Ed went to sleep for the night he went into Winry's room. " Hey Win, can I come in?"

" Yeah sure." He walked in and closed the door. " I heard you crying earliar. What was wrong?"

" Oh yeah, that. Umm, when I took the picture and went into my room, I was wondering what my parents would have said if they saw that picture." She said with a sad laugh that turned into crying. She quickly hugged Ed's waist. He was once again blushing. " I really miss them, Ed." He lowered his eyes and put hi arms around her. Also putting his head on hers. " Don't worry Winry. They're probably with my mom having a blast. Maybe with a few other friends and having a huge party, having the time of their lives." She started to laugh a bit. He was glad he cheered her up a bit. She got out of Ed's grasp and smiled up at him. He wiped away some of the tears on her face. " No more crying, ok?" She nodded. Before he completely got up she grabbed his hand. He looked at her confused. " Can you sleep with me this time?" He smiled at her. " Sure." They both cuddled together in her bed before they fell asleep.

--

**Fullmetal59: I tried to make this chapter nice, cute, funny, heartwarming, you know stuff like that. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R!**


End file.
